


Yours to Keep

by SanityRequired



Category: One Piece
Genre: I have no idea, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanityRequired/pseuds/SanityRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny LawLu drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours to Keep

When Luffy found a small plastic cube beside his bed, he told no one. He knew what it was. Everyone on the ship had seen Trafalgar Law utilize his devil fruit abilities, after all. But he knew more.

He was more careful with the heart contained than even his straw hat, lifting it gently and gazing upon it in wonder. It beat a dull rhythm, calm and almost assuring in a way. He smiled then, and carefully tucked it into a small hiding place under his bed that none but him knew of. 

He would not let anyone find his treasure. 

Because Law had entrusted his heart to Luffy, and he would take care of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I... have no excuse. I simply love this pairing. And drabbling is such a fun way to write!


End file.
